


Big Brother

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen's family expands..sequel to Wrong Side, Right Choice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This follows Wrong Side, Right Choice - you will probably want to read that first, other wise this won't make a whole lot of since.  
>  Wrong Side, Right Choice is an eleven chapter story, with a total word count of 25,843.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, babe? You home?" Jared called into the house as he shut the door. Jensen didn't answer. Jared knew that he was home since his truck was out front...he didn't know why he called out like that.

 

Jared came into the living room. Jensen was on the couch, bottle of tequila in hand.

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked as he sat down beside him, cupping his face.

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

"No, you don't drink like this because nothing's wrong. What is it?"

 

"Got fired," Jensen said, tipping the bottle back to his mouth and sucking back a long swig.

 

"Fired? WHY?" Jared asked, his voice raised.

 

"Told the bosses son to suck my faggot ass, he fired me."

 

"He called you a faggot?"

 

"Yep."

 

Jared stood. "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

 

Jensen grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. "No, you're not. Fuck up everything we're trying to do."

 

Jared nodded. "I can't believe that he did that. What did Mr. Thomas say?"

 

"Didn't say nothin', he's outta town. Besides, he don't run the place anymore. Peter's been doin' it for months, so he can take the mill over. Man Jay, it was all I could do not to hit him."

 

The front door opened and Stevie ran in shouting a "Hey Dad, hey DJ," as he ran up the stairs and to his bedroom, Sadie and Harley, who'd been at Jensen's feet both barking and taking off after him.

 

"Don' want him to see me like this. Call Sam," Jensen said as he sunk lower in the sofa. Jared nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

 

Ten minutes later, Jared was walking downstairs with Stevie, his overnight bag around his shoulder. "But DJ, I wanna stay with Daddy if he don't feel good," he pleaded.

 

"I know you do, but you have to do this for us, ok? You can see Daddy tomorrow."

 

"But..."

 

"Steven Ross - do NOT argue with me, alright?" Jared said sternly.

 

Stevie plopped down on the stairs and folded his arms in front of him. "I hate you."

 

Jared's heart broke. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he took a deep breath and sighed through it's release. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I love you, buddy. But just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm going to let you argue with me," Jared said swiping a tear from his cheek.

 

Stevie looked up at him, stood and walked to his side. He wrapped his arms around Jared's legs and started to cry. "I'm sorry DJ, don't cry. I don't really hate you. I - I ...I just wanna see my D-daddy."

 

Jared picked him up and hugged him. He started walking down the stairs. "I know you wanna see Daddy, but Daddy is feeling really bad right now, ok?"

 

The door to the living room opened and Jensen leaned on the frame. "Hey kiddo, come here."

 

Stevie ran to him, hugging his legs. "Are you sick Daddy?" he asked, looking up into Jensen's face.

 

"No, I'm not sick. I just had some bad things happen today, that's all."

 

Stevie reached up for Jensen, who knelt down and hugged his son. He turned his face and kissed Jensen on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry you're sad."

 

Jensen smiled. "Hugging you made me feel a lot better. But I need you to promise me something, K?"

 

"What?"

 

"Never, ever tell your DJ that you hate him again. He loves you sooooo much, and you really hurt his feelings when you said that, ok?"

 

Stevie nodded and walked over to Jared. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

 

"I know you are baby. I love you," he said kissing his forehead. 

 

The front door opened and Sam came inside. "Hey kiddo - you ready?"

 

"Yep," he smiled and headed off to her.

 

Sam gave them a half smile and went out the door. 

 

"Jay?" Jensen said, his body swaying. Jared turned and grabbed him just in time to keep him off of the floor.

 

"Ok, let's get you over here," Jared said walking him over to the sofa.

 

"Jared, I can't be fired. I just..." Jensen sighed. "I can't not work."

 

"So you'll get another job."

 

Jensen scoffed. "Doing what?" he said somewhat hatefully.

 

"Don't take this out on me. I'm sorry that you got fired, but you know what? You don't have to take anyone's shit, especially a biggot asshole like Peter Thomas."

 

"Sorry baby," Jensen said as he leaned his head over on Jared's shoulder. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

 

"I know," Jared said, kissing him gently. He pulled the bottle of tequila off of the floor where Jensen had set it and tipped it back.

 

~

 

The phone rang on the nightstand. Jensen rolled over to grab it and fell out of bed. "God DAMN IT!!"

 

Jared sat up with a jolt, Jensen's yell startling him out of his dead sleep. "Jensen - the fuck are you yelling at?" he growled grasping his head.

 

"WHAT?" he yelled into the phone. "Sorry Moria...I fell out of the bed - the phone scared me and I...what? Yeah, we had a late night," he said pulling his watch off of the table and looking at the time. Three in the afternoon. "Huh?" he said looking at Jared. "Are you serious?" he said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Jared. "Yeah, we'll be there within the hour. Thanks, Moria."

 

"Jen?" Jared said, his heart pounding in his chest. "She...was she telling us that we got him?"

 

Jensen smiled big and broad. "Yeah. Everything is final. We got him! After all this time, we got him!"

 

Jared launched himself across the bed. He enveloped his husband in his arms and hugged him tight. "Oh my God! He's ours, he's really ours?"

 

"Yeah. Stevie's gonna flip!" Jensen laughed. "Think he'll be jealous?"

 

"Yeah, he will, but we'll make sure that he has nothing to be jealous of. We have enough love for him and his new brother!"

 

"Jay, she said that we can come in and sign the final paper work, and then we can go get him."

 

Jared jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran out, naked and started to get dressed. "Get up! Get dressed!!!"

 

"I can't believe you got your clothes off that fast! Especially when sex isn't involved!" Jensen laughed.

 

"Haha! Now will you get dressed? Please?"

 

~

 

Jensen and Jared called Sam and told her the news; she, of course, agreed to keep Stevie until everything was over.

 

They'd been trying for months to adopt a baby. They finally went through some friends who knew a young girl who was going to give her baby up, as she was only fourteen. So they went with the private adoption. The girl loved them both, and thought they'd be wonderful parents.

 

Then came the legal matter of two men adopting a child together. Texas, in 2001, had allowed a gay couple to jointly adopt a child from Kazakhstan, so that was used as ammo for their right to jointly adopt this little boy from Georgia. It also helped that they were adopting a child from another state. Jared had thrown around a lot of money when they met predjuice from the legal system, and hired the best of the best in Gay and Lesbian Rights lawyers. Since the bills had not passed in Texas making it illegal, they finally - FINALLY - were allowed to proceed with the adoption.

 

They had discussed the baby's last name being only Ackles, since that was Stevie's last name, as they didn't want him to feel bad or left out if the baby had both of his father's names. But then the lawyer suggested that Jensen take out an ad in the paper informing Stevie's mother that he was going to allow Jared to adopt him. If she didn't dispute the adoption in the alloted time, Jared could legally adopt Stevie as well. 

 

Jensen took out a full page ad in the Dallas paper, and they waited. To everyone's relief, she hadn't shown up or contacted Jensen in any way - and to his and Jared's utter happiness, Jared was going to adopt Stevie, too. This they'd kept a surprise for Stevie until everything was finished. The baby's last name would legally be Ackles-Padalecki, as would Stevie's.

 

Their baby had been born two days prior by emergency C-section, and since they hadn't gotten the legal ok that he was theirs, they hadn't gone down, afraid that they would just hold him and fall in love instantly, only to have him ripped out of their lives.

 

~

 

Two days later

 

Jensen was pacing in the small front room belonging to the foster family who had been taking care of the baby since his birth. Jensen and Jared had told Melanie, the baby's biological mother, that they were going to name him Ethan...so she had complied and given the baby that name.

 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jensen growled.

 

"Calm down! Do you want them to hear you? They're probably getting all the crap together that they've been using for him, that's all. I don't think they shimmied down the drain pipe and made off with our son!"

 

Just as Jared finished his sentence, a woman in her forties came around the corner with a tiny baby boy dressed in a blue jumper. 

 

"Here he is," she smiled, going to Jared and holding him out.

 

Jared swallowed. "Jen?"

 

Jensen smiled. "It's ok, you'll do fine. Take him."

 

Jared nodded and held out his arms. 

 

"Hold his head," the woman informed. "There you go," she smiled. 

 

"Hey there Ethan," Jared smiled down at the tiny bundle. "I'm your DJ...I'm so happy to meet you," he sniffed. He looked up at Jensen. "God Jen, he's so little."

 

Jensen stood at his husband's side and gently laid his hand on the baby's little chest. "Hey Ethan, I'm your Daddy," he grinned.

 

"I love you," Jared smiled at him. Jensen lifted his head and kissed him softly. "I love you, too."

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Jared rented a car to go home, as neither man wanted to fly with their newborn. It took them two days to get back to Texas. When Jared pulled into the drive, he laughed. 

 

"We've got a full house."

 

"Yeah, Sam said that everyone was gonna be here when we got home. And Stevie's really excited to meet his brother."

 

"You think he's gonna be ok with him?" Jared asked.

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. When I talked to him last night, he was really excited about it. Of course, he wanted to make sure he didn't have to change a poopy diaper, though. But he can't wait to be a big brother!"

 

Jared barked out a laugh and parked. He got out and walked around the car and waited as Jensen pulled Ethan out of the car seat. He reached in and grabbed the diaper bag and they headed to the house.

 

"We're home," Jared announced. 

 

Stevie flew around the corner. "Daddy! DJ!" he yelled excitedly and wrapped his arms around a kneeling Jared. "I missed you!" he said kissing Jared.

 

"I missed you too, kiddo," Jared said holding on to him and standing. "Wanna see your brother?"

 

Jensen turned sideways so that Stevie could look at him properly. "He's too little. I can't play with him," he said, almost disappointed.

 

"Well, give him a few years and you can. But you were this little when you were born," Jensen said leaning toward his son. "Kiss?" he said puckering. Stevie puckered back and kissed his father.

 

"Ok, let me have that baby," Sam said holding her arms out. Jensen laughed and placed him in her arms. "My God he weighs next to nothin'!"

 

Chris and Steve were standing nearby watching, smirks on their faces. Tom and Mike had stayed in the living room, not wanting to crowd them.

 

"Yeah, he was a few weeks early. Weighs just over five pounds, but the doctors said he's perfectly healthy," Jensen smiled.

 

Everyone turned when the front door opened and Grandma Padalecki came in followed by Grandpa and Jared's parents.

 

"Grammy!!" Stevie yelped as he ran toward Grandma Padalecki. He'd taken to calling her that all on his own, and she didn't mind. She loved him and considered him her grandson just as much as she considered Jared her grandson. As a matter of fact, everyone called Jared's Grandmother 'Grams' now.

 

"Hey there Stevie!"

 

"Grammy, you have to come see Ethan!!"

 

She walked over to Sam, who promptly handed the baby over to her. "So, you went with Ethan after all?" she smiled looking down at the small sleeping bundle.

 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled. "It's the only one that we could agree on."

 

"Ethan what?" Sherri asked as she peered over her mother-in-law's shoulder at the baby, "what's his middle name?"

 

Jensen looked over at Jared and grinned, and turned his head and looked at Christian. "We named him Ethan Kane."

 

Chris took in a sharp breath and turned his back to the crowd of people. His arm lifted, his hand going under his eyes. Steve laughed and patted his friend on the back. 

 

"Pussy," he whispered.

 

"Not crying, I think I got that dust in my eyes that you had seven years ago..."

 

"Son?" Jerry said, "did you two do the whole last name thing?"

 

Jared nodded. "Hey Stevie, c'mere," Jared said squatting down. Stevie walked over to him and sat down on his leg. "Me and your Daddy have been thinking about something for a while. When we knew that we wanted another son, we decided that we wanted him to have both of our last names since he's our son, you understand what I mean?"

 

Stevie nodded.

 

"Ok, well, we both adopted him. Ethan's last name is Ackles-Padalecki, ok?" When Stevie nodded again, Jared smiled and went on. "Well, we decided to go ahead and make it so that I could adopt you too, so that you would be my son as well as your Daddy's."

 

"DJ? Does that mean that I'm gonna be Ackles-Padalecki, too?" he asked with a smile on his face. "That your my real Daddy now?"

 

Jared's face broke out into the broadest smile. "Yeah...to both of your questions. Is that ok?"

 

Stevie wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and hugged him tight. "I love you DJ."

 

Jensen walked over to them. "Hey buddy...are you sure you want your name to be Ackles-Padalecki - I mean it's up to you kiddo."

 

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure!"

 

"Alright, alright," Chris said interrupting, "Give me that baby. He is, after all, named after me - so let me hold him," he said walking towards Grams.

 

Jensen smirked at Chris' red eyes as he pulled the baby into his arms and smiled at him. "Cute kid."

 

~

 

The night wore on with everyone taking turns holding the newest arrival to their large, strange but extremely happy family.

 

"Come on son, it's time for bed," Jared said as he scooped a sleeping Stevie off of Steve's lap.

 

"Not...not tiiiiired," he whined as he started to come awake.

 

"Yeah, but it's really late, and you have school tomorrow, so say good night to everyone," he told him as Stevie wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and rested his head on his shoulder and was immediately asleep again.

 

Steve stood and kissed him on the side of the head. "Good night little man, I love you."

 

"Love you Papasteve," he yawned.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen who was sitting in the rocking chair holding their son. He leaned down and Jensen sat forward. 

 

"I love you," he whispered. Stevie turned his head and puckered his lips. Jensen smiled and kissed his son goodnight.

 

"I love you Daddddddyyyy," he whispered as his eyes shut again.

 

~

 

Jared was coming out of Stevie's bedroom when Jensen crested the top of the stairs. Jared noticed all of the lights were off downstairs.

 

"Wow, was I gone that long?" he laughed. "Everybody gone?"

 

Jensen nodded and then said, "It takes a while to get that boy in his pj's," he snorted. "He asleep?"

 

"Yeah...we ready to tuck this one in?"

 

"Yep."

 

~

 

Jared followed Jensen into the nursery and watched him as he changed Ethan's diaper and lay him in the bed. Jensen stood cribside looking down at their son. 

 

"I'm so scared that I'm going to hurt him. He's so little," Jared said wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist.

 

"You won't," Jensen sighed leaning against his body. "I could tell you were nervous holding him earlier."

 

"Yeah, I was. Pathetic, huh?"

 

Jensen chuckled. "No, not at all. If it wasn't for Sam, I would have gone nuts with Stevie. When Hannah left me, Stevie was still a baby. I worked nights and slept days. I had never been alone with him until she left me. I had only changed pee-pee diapers, and never fixed a bottle. I was totally lost. Sam saved my life with him. You'll get the hang of it, baby. I promise."

 

"I hope so." Jared took a deep breath. "What if I drop him?"

 

Jensen turned in his arms. "You won't, stop worrying. Ok?" Jensen leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

"You ready for bed?"

 

"Yeah, I'm beat, you ready?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna go kiss Stevie."

 

~

 

Jared sat down on the bed and made sure that the baby monitor was on and working. Jensen came into the room and pulled off his shirt and jeans, then pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed.

 

Jensen came into the room and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his hips and let them drop to the floor. He got into bed and spooned against Jared's back, kissing him on the neck.

 

"Jen?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm off of work for the next four weeks. I told them that we adopted a baby, and I needed to be home with him to bond and all that. You know that they never batted an eyelash, they just gave me the time off with no problem."

 

Jensen smiled against his neck. "You got maternity leave," he laughed. "That's so cute."

 

"Shut up and go to sleep. You know Ethan will be awake in a few hours..."

 

"Yeah - it'll be hard to get used to, but it'll be worth it."

 

Jared nodded. "Good night. I love you."

 

"I love you, too..."

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was standing in the doorway watching Jared struggle through changing Ethan's diaper. He'd smirked when Jared had pulled the diaper off and Ethan peed on him, and he'd chuckled quietly when Jared gagged through wiping his bottom. 

 

Then Jensen raised his eyebrows when Jared leaned down...looking at his little exposed body. "JENSEN!" he yelled, turning his head toward the door. "WHOA! Shit baby, you scared the crap outta me! How long you been standing there?"

 

"Long enough to watch you gag through the poop!" he chuckled, walking closer. "Now what are you freaking about?"

 

"Look at his...his thing!" Jared said pointing to their son's penis. "It's all..." he waved his hand around, "bumpy."

 

Jensen laughed and opened the drawer on the changing table and pulled out a tube of Desitin. "It's just diaper rash, baby," he said handing the tube to him. "Baby's get it all the time from pee."

 

Jared looked at him horrified. "You want me to put this on his...package?"

 

Jensen took the tube from him. "For the love of - Jared, he's a baby. What would you do if you had jock itch? Huh? You'd put the medicine on your dick - well he can't, considering he's only two weeks old." Jensen opened the cap on the diaper cream and squirted some on his fingers and applied the ointment to his son's rash. Jensen wasn't irritated with him, not in the least, because to be quite honest, he'd been a little 'weirded out' the first time he'd had to apply the medicine to Stevie's privates.

 

"I've not got a lot of experience with babies. I'm sorry that I'm so stupid," Jared said a little grumpily.

 

Jensen looked up at him. "Jay, I don't think that you're stupid. I'm sorry if that's how I sounded. Ok?"

 

Jared nodded and handed Jensen the baby powder. 

 

"Will you forgive me?" Jensen asked.

 

"Already did. I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I never knew babies woke up that much through the night."

 

"Yeah, well, at least there are two of us doing it, and neither of us are working right now. Imagine how hard it'll be when you go back to school and I get a job?" he laughed. Jensen snapped up Ethan's jumper. "Though, I've been thinking..."

 

"About?" Jared asked.

 

"I don't want a babysitter raising him. I mean, I know that Sam would watch him through the week, just like she did with Stevie...and Chris or Steve would, too, if she had things to do - and I'm not complaining because she raised Stevie just as much as I have...and she's done a fantastic job...but - "

 

Jared wrapped his arms around his waist. "Baby...if you want to stay home with him, you do it. You stay home. We can afford it. I was considering taking an extended leave from my job to be home with him a while."

 

Jensen picked Ethan up and turned. "You have?" 

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I uh - I've been talking to the local youth center and I could volunteer there two afternoons a week and teach an art course...that way I'm still doing what I love, but I can be home with my children and my husband. What do you think?"

 

Jensen smiled. "I like it. You ok with me not working, too?"

 

"Baby, you don't need to work. We have enough money in the bank that Stevie's and Ethan's grandchildren won't need to work. I want you to stay home with us. But if you feel restless, you could always volunteer at the center, too. You know that they have workshops. You could teach them about cars. I know how you keep tinkering with that 1970 Chevelle you bought. You've been rebuilding her all by yourself, and she's looking good. They'd love to have something like that to do. Hell, I'll buy a few cars that need a good overhaul so that they can fix them up, and we'll give them to the kids who do the work or something."

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him. "You get his bottle ready?" 

 

Jared shook his head and walked over to the small dorm fridge that was in the room, a small microwave on top of it. "You're gonna have to tell me how to mix up his bottles...what if you're gone somewhere and there aren't any made?"

 

"God I love you," Jensen smiled as he walked over to Jared who'd just put the bottle in to warm. "The directions are on the can - that's how I do it."

 

"Oh, I thought maybe you put - I don't know, cereal in it. I remember my Mom telling me that she put cereal in my bottles when I was a baby."

 

"That's because you're freakishly huge and needed more sustenance." The microwave beeped, and Jared pulled out the bottle and he'd squirted the liquid on the inside of his arm as he'd seen Jensen do. 

 

"I don't know if it's too hot!" Jared said miserably. "God, I'lm such a fucking loser. I cna't even feed my own son!"

 

Jensen handed Ethan to Jared and tested the temperature of the bottle. "This?" Jensen said holding it up, "is perfect. You need to calm down, baby. You've been a father to a baby for two whole weeks. You have to learn, just like I did. Ok? Nobody thinks that you are a failure or a loser," Jensen said, leading him to the rocker in the corner of the room. "Now sit down here and feed him his bottle. I'm gonna go get Stevie ready for school and take him today."

 

Jared shot up off of the chair. "You're not actually gonna leave me alone with him are you?" Jared asked panicked.

 

"I'm going to wake Stevie up, I'll be one door down, feed him," Jensen said pointing.

 

Jensen walked into Stevie's room, his bed was empty. "Stevie?" Jensen called out. "Son?"

 

Jensen turned around to see Stevie sitting in his small child-sized recliner that Jared had insisted on buying him, playing a video game. 

 

"Hey there kiddo, why didn't you answer me?"

 

Stevie shrugged.

 

Jensen sighed and walked toward him. He knew what was wrong. The same thing that was wrong with Stevie that was wrong with him the day that they brought Jensen's little sister home when he was a little boy. Jealousy.

 

He sat down on the floor beside his son. "What's wrong creep, why're you sad?"

 

Stevie set the controller of the game down. "I wanna go live with Aunt Sam and Uncle Jeff," he announced. It took everything in Jensen not to burst out crying.

 

"Why do you say that? Don't you love me anymore?" Jensen asked him. Despite his best efforts, the tears were beginning to pool in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, you're just busy."

 

"Busy? With the baby?"

 

Stevie nodded.

 

Jensen reached over and pulled Stevie out of the chair and set him in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry that you want to go live with them, but you can't. You're mine and DJ's son, and you belong here with us." Jensen was relieved that Stevie melted into Jensen's embrace. "Why don't you tell me why you want to leave me, DJ and your little brother."

 

"He cries all the time. And y'all are always holding him. You don't play with me anymore. Neither does DJ. Uncle Jeff would play with me. But if I can't go to Uncle Jeff and Aunt Sam, can I go live with Papasteve?"

 

Jensen turned him around in his lap. 

 

"God baby, I'm so sorry. I promise you, we love you just as much as we love Ethan. Babies take a lot of work and attention, and I'm sorry you feel bad. Daddy didn't mean to not play with you anymore." Tears spilled over the edges of Jensen's eyes. "I love you, and I would be so sad if you moved in with Papasteve or Uncle Jeff. I would miss you sooooo much," he said pulling him against his chest and hugging him tight.

 

"Tell you what," Jensen started. "How about you and me hang out all day. We'll go to the mall and play video games, and maybe get some pizza, and go see a movie too?"

 

"I have school today, Daddy," Stevie said pushing away from him and walking to his closet.

 

"You don't have to go today, what do ya say?"

 

Stevie shrugged. "I'd rather go to school."

 

Jensen's heart sank. "Ok, I'll go make you some breakfast. Come down when you're dressed."

 

~

 

Jensen was standing at the stove scrambling some eggs when Jared walked in with a freshly bathed and changed Ethan. 

 

"Jen, I gave him a bath!" Jared said proudly. 

 

Jensen turned his head and gave a half smile amidst his red swollen eyes and tearstained face. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked walking closer.

 

"St-" his voice shook as he tried to speak. He took a deep breath and blew it out. "Stevie told me he wants to move in with either Sam and Jeff or Steve because all of our time is taken up with Ethan."

 

"He said that?"

 

"Well not that exactly, but in a seven year olds way, yeah. He said that Ethan cries all the time, we're always holding him and we don't play with him anymore."

 

"Here," Jared said handing Ethan to him.

 

"Jay, don't. You'll just make it worse. I sure did."

 

"Trust me, ok?"

 

~

 

Jared was getting ready to climb the stairs as he noticed Stevie coming down them. "Hey, where are your bags?" Jared asked.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Daddy said you wanted to move out. Where are your bags?"

 

Stevie's eyes teared up. "I don't...don't wanna m-move," he started to cry. Jared sat down on the stairs and patted his lap. Stevie walked over and sat down, burying his face in Jared's tshirt.

 

"We don't want you to leave. But if you are so unhappy here..."

 

"I just wa-want it like before!" he sobbed.

 

"Before your brother?" Jared asked.

 

"He's not my brother," Stevie said defiantly pulling away and wiping his eyes.

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

"That's what Tyler said. He said that I only had one Daddy and he was a faggot, and that my brother was somone elses and y'all only bought him. He said that you were a stupid teacher and a faggot, too," he said all this very fast.

 

"Well, do you know what he was talking about? What faggot means?"

 

Stevie nodded. "I asked Uncle Chris, he said that it's a word that stupid fuc...uh, people use for gay people. And he told me to sock Tyler in the mouth next time he called you and Daddy faggots."

 

Jared held back a laugh; he didn't know whether to thank Chris or kick his ass for cussing and telling his son to resort to violence.

 

"Well, your Uncle Chris is right, stupid people use that term to talk about gay people. It's not a nice thing to say, but not everyone is ok with gay people. You remember when we talked about that when you thought that someone would hurt us last year when that gay guy died in Houston, and you heard it on the news?"

 

Stevie nodded.

 

"Well some people think that gay people are wrong. It's something that you have to learn to accept - not everyone will be ok with our family."

 

"Am I supposed to like boys since my Daddy is gay?"

 

Jared chuckled. "No, you're not supposed to like boys because your Daddy is gay. But if you did, we wouldn't care."

 

"I don't like boys, DJ. I still like Kerri-anne."

 

Jared hugged his son tight, "And that's perfectly fine, too."

 

"DJ?"

 

"What?"

 

"Is Daddy still sad?"

 

"Yeah, he is. He loves you sooo much, and his feelings were hurt that you wanted to move away from us."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I know you are, but I want to tell you something. I feel really badly that you feel left out. And that we haven't played with you. But I promise you that Daddy and I both will work harder to make sure that doesn't happen again, ok?"

 

"Ok," Stevie said hugging him.

 

"Now, you need to get in there and tell Daddy you're sorry too, and eat your breakfast. But before you go, what's Tyler's last name?"

 

"Baxter." 

 

Jared was going to be making a call to the school, right Goddamn now.

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, Tyler Baxter's mother was horrified by her son's antics at school, and the only reason that Jared and Jensen had believed her is...she had left her husband - for a woman.

 

The principal was going to suspend him from school, but Jensen and Jared both went to bat for the boy - realizing he was only repeating the hateful words he'd picked up from his father. Tyler and Stevie ended up becoming fast friends over the next few months; they were practically inseparable.

 

~

 

Three months later…

 

Jensen was laying on the couch watching television with Ethan fast asleep on his chest. Jared was sitting on the floor with Stevie playing Chutes and Ladders.

 

The front door opened and Chris ambled in. "Honey, I'm home!" he'd shouted.

 

“Uncle Chris!” Stevie said happily, running to him and hugging him tight. 

 

“Hey there kiddo,” he smiled and puckered his lips for a kiss.

 

“I missed you!” Stevie said after kissing him.

 

“I missed you to creep!” he smiled. 

 

Jared looked up at Chris, "Uhhhh God!" he moaned. "We're moving. Tomorrow. To Yemen. Where he can't find us."

 

"Ahhhh Jarebare, you don't mean that," Chris grinned. 

 

"You have no idea...." Jared scoffed.

 

Jared loved Chris, and Chris loved Jared. But they loved to aggravate the shit outta each other and act like they didn't get along. 

 

"Now now, don't be mister grumpy pants!!" Chris said in a baby voice as he pulled Ethan off of Jensen's chest. "Yeah, DJ's a mister grumpy pants, yes he is!"

 

Jensen fell off the couch. Laughing.

 

"What the fuck you want Chris?" Jared asked rolling his eyes.

 

"Language!!" he said covering Ethan's tiny ears, when at the same time Stevie chastised, “DJ!!!”

 

"OH? Language huh? This coming from the person that told Stevie weeks ago that faggot was a word that stupid effing people use?"

 

"Well, it is!" Chris smiled as he lifted Ethan up and blew on his belly.

 

"My God! It's finally happened!" Jensen mused.

 

"What?" Chris asked indignantly.

 

"Your biological clock...it's a ticking!" Jensen laughed.

 

"Eat me!” Chris growled as he cradled the baby in his arms. "Now, you're fuc – uh, screwing up my plans. Go pack."

 

"Do what?" Jared asked.

 

"Go pack. Me and Steve are gonna stay here with Stevie and Ethan, and you two are going to Mike and Tom's cabin for the weekend."

 

"Uhh, no, I don't think..." Jensen said getting to his feet.

 

"Dude, don't make me kick your ass. How long has it been since you two were alone? Huh? How long since you slept through the night, or...you know...did stuff without a seven year old breaking in the door or a baby crying?"

 

“What stuff?” Stevie inquired.

 

“Nuthin’ kiddo,” Chris grinned.

 

Jared flushed at the memory of Stevie coming into their bedroom about a month ago, and he was riding Jensen's dick. Stevie didn't really see anything as the blanket was thankfully bunched around Jared's waist, covering his ass - so Stevie didn't see anything up anywhere...but it still mortified him. The door had been locked anytime the two of them were in the bedroom after that - not that they'd made love lately. That incident was four days before they got Ethan. And to be quite honest, they'd been too tired to make love since then.

 

~

 

"Jen, I don't know...Chris? _Really_? You honestly want him watching Stevie and our three month old?" Jared asked as he was shoving clothes into a duffel bag.

 

"He'll do fine. He has three younger brothers, and helped his Mama take care of them. He does great with kids, he just acts like he's irresponsible, I promise."

 

"I don't think I wanna go," Jared said quietly.

 

Jensen dropped his clothes on the bed and turned and looked at him. "Then we won't go, ok? We don't have to - "

 

"You're disappointed."

 

"No, I understand. It was hard the first time I left Stevie, and it'd be hard to leave Ethan...but I also know that Christian and Steve would protect them with their lives and wouldn't ever let anything happen to them as long as they had a breath in them. But if you don't wanna go, we don't have to go. I won't be mad, ok?"

 

Jared stepped close to Jensen and wrapped his arms around him. "I wanna go, but if I can't take it, can we come home?"

 

Jensen smiled and kissed his neck. "Yeah, we can come home if you change your mind."

 

~*~

 

"CHRIS... What the fu --" Steve stopped talking when Stevie put his fists on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his Godfather. "What the crap are you doing man?? Come on!!" Steve shouted up the stairs.

 

"Hold you friggin' horses, I'm comin'!" Chris said as he was coming down the stairs with Ethan dressed in little blue jeans and a little t-shirt that said, "I love Chris" on it.

 

"Dude, you are so lame, you know Jared's gonna burn that as soon as he comes home," Steve said, pulling Ethan's shirt out to read it properly.

 

"No he won't. He loves me, he just don't know it yet!"

 

"You ready creep?" Steve asked Stevie. 

 

"Yep! We goin' to McDonalds?"

 

"Sure, if that's where you wanna go. Or we can go to Pizza Hut - or anywhere else you wanna go."

 

Stevie frowned a moment. "Anywhere?"

 

"Yep," Chris answered, just as Steve was about to say "That depends."

 

"I wanna go to that place with the big hat on the building."

 

"That Mexican joint?" Chris asked.

 

"Uh-huh - I never get to go cause Daddy said it makes DJ fart."

 

Steve went to his knees laughing.

 

"Alright kiddo, we'll go to taco-farts, you ready?" Chris asked laughing.

 

~

 

Inside the restaurant, Chris got a booster seat, much to the chagrin of Stevie, and turned the extra chair toward him and put Ethan's carrier on it.

 

"Hola," a beautiful Mexican woman with long dark hair platted down her back, greeted. "Welcome to Ranchito Cafe, may I take your order?" her accent was very thick

 

Chris ordered chicken fajitas, Steve - beef and cheese enchiladas, and Stevie ordered tacos with a side of rice and beans.

 

"Gracias. I'll be back with your drinks."

 

"Thanks darlin'," Chris smiled.

 

When the waitress returned, she set down their drinks. "I think it's wonderful what you've done," she smiled.

 

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Done?"

 

"Yes, adopted two children. Mi hermano - ah, sorry, my brother is - uh...alegre..how you say? Gay? They want to have a family, too." 

 

Chris was stunned...too stunned to say anything. Steve was chuckling. He reached across the table and took Chris' hand in his own. "Thank you, we're very happy. Tell your brother and his boyfriend to go for it!"

 

"Gracias," she grinned and turned to tend to the other tables.

 

Chris yanked his hand out of Steve's. "You're a dead man, you know that right?"

 

"Not in front of the children, pumpkin!"

 

Chris flipped him off.

 

~*~

 

 

"He calls this a cabin?" Jensen asked, walking into the two-story log home. "When I hear cabin, I'm thinking you know, a fishing shack with one big room that has the bed over in the corner with a wood burning stove to cook on."

 

Jared laughed. "You don't know Mike as well as I thought you did. He doesn't do anything less than extravagant. He's changed a lot in the two years since he's been with Tom, but he'll never buy anything but the best. It's just how he is. Actually I'm surprised, this is pretty meager for him."

 

"Meager?" Jensen responded, looking around at the highly polished wood floors and ornately carved staircase. "I'm so glad money didn't change me, and that you grew up normal and not a snob like he did."

 

"Ahhh, you like Mike and you know it."

 

"Like? I dunno," Jensen sighed. "Like is pretty strong."

 

Jared walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Admit it, Mike's a different person than he was two years ago. Come on..." Jared said squeezing him tight, "admit it, you like him."

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I like him. Now, since I admitted I like your best friend, you have to admit that you love Chris."

 

"You hungry?" Jared asked, letting go of him and walking toward the kitchen.

 

"Asshole!"

 

"You love me and you know it."

 

"That," Jensen said grabbing Jared around the waist and turning him around, "is an understatement." They kissed each other until they had no choice but to break for air. "You. Me. Naked. Upstairs - now!" Jensen said, pulling Jared toward the staircase. 

 

"You think I'm an easy lay or something? Just because you kissed me?" Jared teased. Jensen grabbed him and slammed him face first into the wall and kicked his feet apart, his hands coming around and unbuttoning his jeans. "Guhhh," Jared groaned as Jensen jammed his hand down the front of his pants and gripped his cock.

 

Jensen smirked against the tender flesh where shoulder meets neck, and gave his dick a few sharp tugs. "Yeah...I'd say you're pretty easy."

 

With that said, he turned and started climbing the stairs.

 

"Oh, you're so the one getting fucked two ways from Sunday for that!" Jared shouted as he took the stairs...very slowly, his achingly hard cock protesting the climb.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Jared walked into the first bedroom and found it empty. "Which one are you in Jen?" he called out just as he stepped on something. He looked down. Lying under his foot was a sock. He snorted and kicked it aside. A few inches down, another sock...then jeans...a shirt, and hanging off of the doorknob of the last room was Jensen's boxers.

 

Jared pushed the door open, and the sight that met his eyes made his heart beat a mile a minute. Jensen was standing at the balcony doors, the curtains blowing in the thick warm breeze. His right arm was above his head resting on the doorframe, the other hanging at his side. He was looking out across the lake, his back to Jared. 

 

Jensen's body was bathed in moonlight; the dark gold color drowning his body was making his tanned skin look even deeper in color. Jared stood and took in the pure and astonishing sight of the Adonis before him. "You gonna come over here and join me, or just stand there and stare?" Jensen said looking over his shoulder.

 

"I'm gonna stare. God..." Jared whispered, "you're beautiful."

 

Jensen chuckled. "You checked a mirror lately?" he asked, turning around. Jared's eyes traveled from Jensen's face, lingering on the sprinkle-dusted freckles across his nose and cheeks, to his beautiful full lips. He lingered a moment on the curve of Jensen's neck...he loved the sounds that Jensen made when he licked and sucked on the spot where neck meets shoulder.

 

Jared licked his lips as he looked at the fine, hard lines of his chest and abdomen and the perfect V between his legs that led to his cock. As far as cocks went, Jared thought that Jensen's was perfect. Smooth and velvety - curled up towards his six pack abs, the tip glistening with come...that's when the admiration for Jensen's body went out the window, and Jared was across the room in 1.9 seconds.

 

He pulled his shirt off and flung it on the floor as Jensen tugged at his jeans, shoving them down his hips. Jared reached around and gripped Jensen's ass, lifting him off of the floor and pressing him against the wall. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's body. Their mouths met in a frenzy of frantic licks and moans, both men ready to devour each other completely.

 

"Jay, Jay...wanna be inside you - need to..." Jensen moaned as his hands threaded through his lover's hair, holding his head tight against his body where Jared was sucking and biting on his neck.

 

Jared walked them to the bed, his knee coming to rest on the edge, gently laying Jensen out before him as a groom would his virgin bride. "Not yet, you first..." Jared whispered as he settled himself on top of his husband. "You," he whispered again, only this time against his lips.

 

Jensen arched his back at the feel of Jared thrusting his cock against his own. Jensen raised his legs, parting them, Jared's body falling perfectly between them, their bodies molding together. "I love you," Jared whimpered against Jensen's slightly dampening skin. 

 

Jared got to his knees between Jensen's splayed legs and placed his left hand behind his right knee, lifting it and bending it toward his chest. He licked and coated two of his fingers, then circled his hole gently, pressing against the puckered entrance. "Gonna make you feel so good baby," he told him, licking the inside of his thigh as he easily slid one finger inside him. Jensen closed his eyes tight, his breath quickening, his hand sliding down to cup his balls. "Yeah, touch yourself," Jared moaned as he bit down on his flesh. 

 

"Guhh...Jay, hmmmm," Jensen moaned as he lifted his hips off of the bed, adding to the feel of Jared's finger pistoning in and out of his ass. "Two...two Jay."

 

Jared pulled out and slid back inside him with two fingers, stretching him open. "Turn over," he said suddenly, pulling out his fingers. Jensen turned as Jared pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and tucked it under Jensen's lower half, propping him up, his ass offered for the taking. Jared bent down and pulled his cheeks apart, and prodded his hole with his tongue. Jensen's entire body shook from the feel of the tongue lavishing him.

 

He started to grind his body into the pillow underneath him, Jared grinning against his body. He loved taking Jensen over the edge, and when he did this to Jensen...Jensen went nuts. Jared wiggled a finger inside, pressing his tongue in beside it. Jensen pressed back against his lips, trying to get more of his tongue inside his body. "Jayjayjayjay, ohgodohgod!" he gasped as he licked and lapped at his entrance. Jared pressed him open with his thumbs and licked him hard, feeling Jensen's body shake as his orgasm ripped through him.

 

"Baby?" Jared whispered in his ear, "you alright?"

 

Jensen blinked a moment, realizing he was still on his stomach, Jared lying on top of him. He blinked his eyes again. "Yeah, what do you mean am I alright?"

 

"You - uh...I think you fainted. Scared the hell out of me there for a second."

 

"I didn't faint. I fell asleep."

 

Jared chuckled. "Ok, you fell asleep. You ok?"

 

"Yeah...tired," Jensen mumbled into his pillow. He knew he wasn't going to get away with that, he could feel the hard line of Jared's cock pressing against his ass.

 

"To tired for this?" Jared asked as he slid his dick along the crease of his cheeks.

 

"Mmmm, yeah. I think so."

 

Jared got to his knees and flipped Jensen over. It still amazed Jensen how strong Jared was...he wasn't that much bigger than him. He had maybe thirty pounds and three inches on him, but he could easily overpower him at any given time.

 

Jared turned him onto his side and raised his leg up and over his shoulder, straddling Jensen's other leg that was flat on the bed. He pushed his cock inside him with one swift thrust easily. 

 

"FUCK!" Jensen gasped.

 

Jared stopped midthrust. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

 

"Huh-uh...good - harder."

 

Jared needed no other invitation. He started thrusting hard and deep into his body. Jensen was moaning like a porn star. Jared made sure that they would use this position a lot more often, because apparently, Jensen liked it.

 

Jared slid in hard and Jensen gasped, sucking in a deep breath. "Hurt?" he asked again.

 

"No, you're just really really deep. M'ok, keep going," he said, his body shaking.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jensen shouted when Jared rotated his hips slightly on the next thrust, his softening cock coming back to full attention. Jared smirked and did it again. And again.

 

Jensen came with a shout of God and all things holy, making Jared swear that he'd never stop fucking him like that as long as they lived. Jared pulled Jensen's leg from his shoulder turned him onto his back and hitched both legs over his shoulders and slid his cock back inside him and pounded into his swollen opening harder and harder. 

 

Jared buried his face into Jensen's neck as his lover's legs slid down his body and wrapped tightly around his waist. Jensen's cock continued to spurt small amounts of come between their bodies as Jared pumped into him over and over. When Jensen arched off the bed and came again hard and thick between their bodies, Jared crashed over the threshold and spilled his load deep inside him.

 

He collapsed fully on top of Jensen, their bodies dripping sweat from every pore, their breathing short and labored, their bodies still connected. 

 

"Jay?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I don't think I can move."

 

"Me neither," Jared panted.

 

"Your ass is heavy," Jensen said, managing a slight laugh.

 

Jared pulled out of him and rolled over onto his side, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Christ..."

 

"Yeah, that was - hot."

 

"Mmm-hmm."

 

"Jay?"

 

"What? Trying to sleep here."

 

"You're so romantic...asshole."

 

Jared rolled over and into Jensen's warmth. "Sorry. What?"

 

"Why don't we go wash up and crawl into one of the other beds. I'm not much for sleeping with this wet spot against my ass."

 

Jared laughed. "I have a better idea than just washing up."

 

"Yeah? What's that?"

 

"You up for a little skinny dipping in the lake?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

 

~*~

 

 

They arrived home early on Sunday afternoon, Jared parking the truck and hopping out. "Hey, you think that Chris has any hair left?" he laughed. "Or do you think that he's ripped it all out?"

 

"Ahh, he's pretty tough," Jensen said, pulling the bags out from behind the seat. 

 

Jared opened the front door and made his way inside. When he came into the living room, the sight that met his eyes made his heart swell. Steve was lying on the sofa on his side, Stevie in front of him, both fast asleep. Chris was laying on the chair and a half, stretched out, with Ethan asleep on his chest, his little thumb in his mouth, sucking away.

 

"Damn, where's the camera?" Jensen said quietly.

 

"Take a picture and you die, redneck," Chris said, eyes still closed.

 

Jared laughed as Jensen positioned the camera and snapped the shot. Chris opened one eye and glared at him. "You're lucky that I've got a baby on my chest, or I'd kick your ass!"

 

"Daddy?" Stevie said sleepily. "Daddy!" he said as he got to his feet and ran to his father. Jensen leaned down and scooped his son up into his arms. "I missed you Daddy!" 

 

"I missed you too!" Jensen said kissing him. "I missed you soo much!"

 

"DJ," he said holding out his arms. Jared walked over and pulled him into his arms. 

 

"Hey buddy, I missed you," Jared said puckering his lips. Stevie kissed him.

 

"I missed you, too."

 

Jensen had walked over to Chris and taken Ethan into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Did you give Uncle Chris and Uncle Steve a hard time?" he asked the sleeping baby.

 

"Naw...except he peed on me. Twice."

 

"Dude, I told you I'd change him," Steve piped up.

 

"Suck my coc..."

 

"HEY!" Jensen shouted as he smacked Chris in the back of the head.

 

"Sorry, and don't fuckin' hit me again!"

 

"DUDE!" Jared said glaring at him.

 

"Sorry," Chris grumbled.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and Ethan; he leaned down and kissed his son. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"So? Did everything go ok? No major troubles?" Jensen asked.

 

"Yep, everything’s fine, they were great," Steve smiled. "Y'all have a good time?"

 

Jared smirked. "You could say that, I don’t think we got dressed all weekend."

 

“Good,” Steve said. “You deserved a little time alone. You should do that every once in a while.”

 

“Yeah, but I think the next time we go to the lake, the boys will have to come with us. We can go fishing!” Jared said excitedly.

 

“That would be awesome!!” Stevie grinned.

 

“Yeah it would!” Jared said hugging him tight. 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

“Happy birthday dear Ethan….happy birthday to you!!!” the crowd sang – Stevie being the loudest. The crowd consisted of the usual – Steve, Christian, their current girlfriends, Sam, Jeff, Tom, Mike, some of the neighborhood kids and a few families of the kids that Jared and Jensen taught at the youth center.

 

Everyone clapped when the song was finished, and Ethan giggled and clapped as his own cake was set down in front of him. He stared at the chocolate-frosted, 8-inch round cake. He looked up at Jared and said, “Deee?” questioningly.

 

“Go ahead buddy, that’s all yours!” Jared said as he squatted down in front of the highchair where Ethan was sitting, dressed in a bright blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

 

“He’s gonna make a mess,” Stevie announced.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen laughed as he positioned the camera to snap photos of Ethan. "You were covered from head to toe with your first birthday cake, too,” he said, ruffling his oldest son's hair.

 

Stevie took his finger and ran it along the icing on Ethan’s cake and stuck the frosting in his mouth. “See Ethan – it’s good!”

 

Ethan took both of his hands and dug into his cake, laughing loudly as Jensen snapped pictures. He brought his hand up to his mouth and started eating.

 

“Is that good?” Jared smiled.

 

Ethan held out his hand to Jared, who leaned in and took a bite of the offered sticky mess. Ethan looked up over Jared’s crouching figure, then took both of his hands and rubbed them furiously all over Jared’s face. 

 

“What’d you do that for?” he laughed as he pulled out of his grip. Ethan was laughing and rubbing his own face with the muck. Jensen took several photo’s of their antics. When Jared turned around, he saw Chris standing right behind him. “You told him to do that, didn’t you?” he laughed.

 

“Dude! I’m sooo innocent!” Chris said holding his hands up. “I didn’t say anything to him!”

 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure. That’s alright, I’ll get ya back!” he laughed as he headed into the house to clean up.

 

~

 

An hour and one bath later for Ethan, he was sitting outside again, but on the ground, staring at the presents. 

 

“I don’t think he get’s it, DJ,” Stevie observed.

 

“Well, sit down here and show him how to do it,” Jensen told him. 

 

Stevie walked over and sat down beside his brother, pulling one of the boxes to him. “You hafta open them, like this,” he informed, ripping the paper. “See?”

 

Ethan yelled a loud “NO!” and took the present and started ripping the paper and laughing. He was more interested in the boxes and torn paper than the contents…until he saw the miniature monster truck inside one of them. He squealed with delight and pulled the toy out, making “vroom” sounds as he moved it along the ground.

 

“Well, he won’t be interested in any other presents,” Jensen informed. “We take that from him he’ll scream like someone is murdering him.”

 

“That’s because I buy the best presents,” Chris grinned.

 

Jared picked up another present and set it down in front of Ethan, and took the truck. Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs and pointed at Jared. “NO!! BA DEEE!” which were his words for 'bad DJ'.

 

“You gotta open these, buddy,” Jared said, putting the truck behind his back. Ethan got up and took drunk baby steps toward his father.

 

“MINE!” he yelled going around his back for his truck.

 

“No,” Jared said taking him and sitting him on his lap and offering him another present.

 

“Nooooooooooooooo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Ethan squalled as he straightened his body and started in on a good old fashioned fit.

 

“I think it’s time for a nap,” Jensen said, getting to his feet and picking him up.

 

Ethan buried his face in Jensen’s chest and cried. “Da-da, miiiine,” as he pointed down at Jared.

 

“Yeah, shhhhhh, come on, it’s ok,” Jensen soothed as he gently bounced him, cradling him back into his arms. Ethan continued to sob, stopping to yawn and rub his eyes.

 

Jared came over to them. “I’m an asshole,” he said quietly. 

 

Jensen laughed. “Farthest thing from it baby. He’ll be fine after he naps, you know that.”

 

Jared sighed hard. He reached for Ethan who screamed and turned further into Jensen's chest. "Hey, hey now, don't you do that to your DJ," Jensen scolded.

 

"Dadeee, Dee ba!!!" he sobbed.

 

"No," Jensen stated walking toward the house, Jared behind him. "DJ's not bad, now you go to your DJ and give him a kiss!" Jensen said holding him out to Jared.

 

"Dee..." he said opening and closing his small fists, reaching for Jared.

 

"Hey buddy," Jared said taking him into his arms. "DJ's sorry." Jared kissed him on the forehead. 

 

"Deeeee, unt num-num!" he sobbed. 

 

Jensen laughed. "Where in the hell did he come up with num-num for milk?"

 

Jared shrugged walking toward the bedroom, as Jensen turned toward the kitchen to get him a bottle. When Jensen came into the room, Jared was sitting on the rocking chair gently swaying back and forth, his finger caressing his son's face as he quietly said "Shhhhhh," to the still whimpering child. Jensen handed him the bottle. "Thanks baby," Jared smiled. He placed the nipple to his mouth, Ethan latching on and sucking straight away.

 

"I'm gonna go back outside," Jensen said, leaning down and kissing Ethan. "Love you." Jensen straightened up slightly and kissed Jared. "Love you, too."

 

Jared smiled. “Love you. I’ll be out as soon as he’s asleep.”

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, when Jared still hadn’t shown up outside, Jensen came in looking for him. He stopped at Ethan’s room and found it empty. Jensen headed toward their bedroom and found Jared laying on his side, with Ethan snuggled against him, both of them fast asleep.

 

Jensen walked over to them and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his son’s face, and then kissed Jared on the temple. “Love you,” he whispered.

 

He straightened up and headed toward the hallway. With one last glance over his shoulder, he grinned then closed the door – heading back outside to the rest of his family.

 

~end

 

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
